moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind
Phantastische Tierwesen Reihe Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind | Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen | Phantastische Tierwesen 3 | Phantastische Tierwesen 4 | Phantastische Tierwesen 5 Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind ist ein britisch-US-amerikanischer Fantasyfilm, der auf dem gleichnamigen Sachbuch von J. K. Rowling basiert. Der Film ist der erste einer neuen fünfteiligen-Filmreihe innerhalb des Harry Potter-Universums. Der Film spielt 70 Jahre vor dem Ende des letzten Teils der Harry Potter-Reihe und ist New York angesiedelt. Der Film erzählt die Geschichte des exzentrischen Magiezoologen Newt Scamander. Der Film kam 18. November 2016 in die US-amerikanischen Kinos. In Deutschland startete der Film einen Tag früher, am 17. November. Handlung Der britische Zauberer Newt Scamander erreicht im Jahr 1926 mit einem Schiff in New York City an. Dort begegnet er Mary Lou Barebone, einer nicht-magischen Frau, ("No-Maj" oder "Muggel"), die die zweiten Salemer anführt, die behaupten, dass Hexen und Zauberer wirklich existieren und gefährlich sind. Als Newt ihr bei einer Demonstration zuhört, entkommt ein Niffler aus seinem Koffer, der einige Tierwesen beherbergt. Als er es wieder einfangen möchte, trifft er auf Fabrikabeiter und No-Maj Jacob Kowalski, der eine Bäckerei eröffnen möchte. Versehentlich vertauschen sie ihre Koffer. Demoted Auror Tina Goldstein verhaftet Newt, da er ein nicht registrierter Zauberer ist und nimmt ihn mit zum Magischen Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika (MACUSA), in der Hoffnung, ihre alte Stelle wiederzukriegen. Jedoch weisen Präsidentin Seraphina Picquery und der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, Percival Graves, den Fall zurück. Derweil entkommen in Jacob's Apartment weitere Tierwesen. Graves nähert sich Credence Barebone, den Adoptivsohn von Mary Lou, und bietet an, ihn von seiner missbräuchlichen Mutter zu befreien, wenn Credence den Wirt eines Obscurus, einer dunklen, zerstörerischen Kraft findet, die unbeabsichtigt von jungen magischen Kindern manifestiert wird. Die Kraft kann in Zeiten von Zorn und Stress entfesselt werden; Graves glaubt, dass es mehrere mysteriöse zerstörerische Zwischenfälle in der Stadt verursacht hat. Nachdem Tina und Newt Jacob und den Koffer gefunden haben, nimmt Tina beide mit in ihre Wohnung und stellt sie ihrer Schwester Queenie, die Legilimentik (Gedankenlesen) beherrscht, vor. Queenie und Jacob fühlen sich gegenseitig angezogen, obwohl es amerikanischen Zauberer verboten ist, No-Majs zu heiraten oder mit ihnen zu interagieren. Newt nimmt Jacob mit in seinen magisch erweiterten Koffer, wo Jacob einem Obscurus begegnet, dass Newt vor kurzem von einem Mädchen extrahierte, das gestorben ist. Newt überredet Jacob, ihm auf der Suche nach den fehlenden Kreaturen zu helfen. Nach der Wiedererfassung von zwei der drei entkommenen Tieren kehren sie wieder in den Koffer zurück, den Tina mit zur MACUSA nimmt. Beamte verhaften Newt im Glauben, dass Newts Tiere für den Tod des Senators Henry Shaw Jr. verantwortlich sind und zu entscheiden, Newts Koffer zu zerstören und Jakobs Erinnerung zu löschen. Graves verhört Newt und Tina und beschuldigt Newt der Verschwörung mit dem berüchtigten dunklen Zauberer Gellert Grindelwald. Newt und Tina werden sofort zum Tode verurteilt, aber sie entkommen und treffen sich mit Queenie und Jacob; die Vier fangen dann die letzten Kreaturen, nachdem sie einen entscheidenden Hinweis von Koboldgangster Gnarlack erhielten. Credence findet einen Zauberstab unter dem Bett seiner Schwester Modesty. Mary Lou geht davon aus, dass der Zauberstab von Credence ist, aber Modesty erklärt, es sei ihrer. Wenn sie im Begriff ist, bestraft zu werden, wird der Obscurus entfesselt und tötet alle außer Modesty und Credence. Graves kommt an und entlässt Credence als Squib (eine nicht-magische Person von Zauberer-Abstammung) und weigert sich, ihm Magie zu lehren. Credence zeigt sich dann als der Wirt des Obscurus, der wirklichen Ursache von Shaws Tod und geht entfesselt auf die Stadt los. In einem U-Bahn-Tunnel spricht Newt mit Credence, wird aber von Graves angegriffen. Tina, die Credence kennt versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, während Graves versucht, Credence zu überzeugen, auf ihn zu hören statt auf die anderen. Als Credence seine menschliche Gestalt wieder annimmt, erscheint Picquery mit den Auroren an und entscheidet, dass Credence` Leben verwirkt sei, um die Existenz der Magie im Verborgenen zu halten. Die Auroren töten ihn offensichtlich, aber Newt bemerkt ein winziges Teilchen des Obscurus, der flieht. Graves gibt zu, den Obscurus entfessel zu haben, um die magische Gemeinschaft den No-Majs auszusetzen, und behauptet wütend, dass MACUSA die No-Majs mehr schützt als sich selbst. Er stößt die Auroren ab, wird aber von einem von Newts Tieren überwältigt und es wird offenbart, dass Gellert Grindelwald sich als Graves verkleidet hat. Grindelwald wird dann von MACUSA Auroren in Haft genommen. Die MACUSA befürchtet, dass es zu spät ist, um ihre geheime Welt zu schützen, aber Newt lässt seinen Donnervogel mit einem Vergessens-Trank über die Stadt fliegen, sodass durch den Regen die letzten Erinnerungen aller New Yorker ausgelöscht werden. MACUSA-Zauberer reparieren die Zerstörung, und Jakob gibt sich widerstrebend einverstanden, auch seine Erinnerung löschen zu lassen. Queenie küsst Jacob zum Wiedersehen, als der Regen seine Erinnerungen auslöscht. Newt fliegt nach Europa, aber verspricht, zurückzukehren und Tina zu besuchen, sobald er sein Buch beendet hat; Er hinterlässt anonym Jacob einen Teil von Occamy-Eierschalen (aus Silber), so dass Jacob seinen Traum von einer eigenen Bäckerei zu erfüllen. Seine Brote und sein Gebäck sind unwissentlich von Newts Kreaturen inspiriert, und Queenie besucht ihn in seinem Laden. Besetzung Videos Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Announcement Trailer HD-0|Englischer Trailer PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Trailer Deutsch HD German|Deutscher Trailer Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Teaser Trailer HD PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Trailer F2 Deutsch HD German PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Spot 1 Deutsch HD German (2016) PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Spot 2 Deutsch HD German (2016) PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Spot 3 Deutsch HD German (2016) PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND – Pottermore Featurette Deutsch HD German (2016) PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Zauberspruch Featurette Deutsch HD German (2016)-0 PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - Pottermore Featurette 3 Deutsch HD (2016) PHANTASTISCHE TIERWESEN UND WO SIE ZU FINDEN SIND - A New Hero Featurette Deutsch HD German (2016) Bilder 'Poster' Fantastic Beasts and where to find them Logo.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu Finden sind Logo.jpg Fantastic Beasts and Where to Finde Them.jpg Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Poster 2.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind Kinoposter.jpg Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Poster 3.png Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind deutsches Kinoposter #2.jpg FB IMAX Poster.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Newt Scamander.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Newt Scamander.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Porpentina Goldstein.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Porpentina Goldstein.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Pericval Graves.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Percival Graves.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Jacob Kowalski.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Jacob Kowalski.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Queenie Goldstein.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Queenie Goldstein.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Credence.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Credence.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Gnarlak.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Gnarlack.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Mary Lou.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Mary Lou.jpg FB - Chrakterposter Seraphina Picquery.jpg PT - Chrakterposter Seraphina Picquery.jpg Promobilder Phantastische Tierwesen Promobild 1.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen Promobild 2.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen Promobild 3.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen Promobild 4.jpg Setfotos Phantastische Tierwesen Setfoto 1.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen Setfoto 2.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen Setfoto 3.jpg Phantastische Tierwesen Setfoto 4.jpg Auszeichnungen Fortsetzungen Bereits vor der Veröffentlichung des Films wurde bekannt, dass der Film der Start in eine neue Trilogie werden sollte. Im Oktober 2014 wurden dazu bekannt, dass der zweite Film am 18. November 2018 anlaufen soll und der dritte und abschließende Teil am 20. November 2020. Im Oktober 2016 gab Rowling bekannt, dass die Filmreihe für fünf Filme ausgelegt sei. Im November 2016 gab David Yates bekannt bei allen Fünf Filmen Regie zu führen. Kategorie:2016 Film Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Harry Potter Filmreihe Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Spin-Off Filme Kategorie:Filme über Magie und Magier Kategorie:Warner Bros. Kategorie:Mystery